


Grietas

by Darael



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jack past, POV Jack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darael/pseuds/Darael
Summary: "Lacie se fue, la primera vez con una sonrisa en el rostro, una invitación en los ojos, una promesa en los labios."El punto de vista de Jack desde que Lacie aparece en su vida hasta que se va.





	Grietas

**Author's Note:**

> Un relato muy cortito de hace unos años que nunca me había decidido a subir a ningún lugar. Jack me parece un personaje muy interesante, bastante roto (de ahí que el relato empiece con las grietas que amenazan con acabar de destrozarlo), y su relación de amor/obsesión con Lacie es lo que inició todo.
> 
>  
> 
> Se agradecen comentarios constructivos ^^

_Crack._

Antes de irse a dormir, oía el resquebrajar. Pequeñas grietas tratando de ampliar su territorio. Todo dejaba de tener sentido; dudaba sobre lo que estaba haciendo, trataba de recordar la razón por la que seguía adelante. En esos momentos, se aferraba al recuerdo de aquel día, intentando mantener la cordura, tratando de encontrar un motivo:

Empezaba con el frío, el entumecimiento que sentía que envolvía todo su ser. Ni siquiera el hambre conseguía sacarlo del estado aletargado en el que se encontraba. Tal vez porque hacía tiempo que se había resignado a ello, era algo con lo que llevaba conviviendo suficiente como para considerarlo tan natural como respirar. Era un hecho, algo que indudablemente no iba a desaparecer. Mejor asumirlo pronto.

En esas parte, Jack se estremecía, recordando esos días y, el crujido que el simple hecho de existir parecía hacer resonar, era terriblemente alto en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Respiraba hondo. La parte a la que quería llegar empezaba justo ahí.

Una voz que trataba de llamar su atención, unas manos cálidas y unos brillantes ojos carmesí que lo miraron a los ojos sin vacilar.

«Tienes que pensar por ti mismo, Jack.»

Por primera vez en su vida, alguien le había dirigido esas palabras. Lo que había sido su destino hasta el momento, gris, frío e impasible, sufrió un revés. Porque aquella desconocida había confiado en él, en su capacidad. Si alguien, viéndolo sucio, malnutrido y aterido de frío en un rincón, aún era capaz de dedicarle esas palabras con tal naturalidad y convicción, ¿por qué no iba a creerlo? Las cosas no tenían por qué ser de esa forma.

Su voz, la canción de Lacie, alzándose en el paisaje invernal. El rojo, haciendo juego con sus ojos, danzaba en el aire como queriendo seguir las notas. Protegiéndolo. Lacie se había enfadado porque se habían metido con él.

No tiene por qué ser así. Piensa por ti mismo.

El recuerdo acababa en la promesa. El jade verde, el peso en su mano, que se cerró aferrando el objeto, las últimas palabras "Baskerville" y esa promesa.

Jack exhaló. Un escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal. ¿Emoción? Los crujidos, las grietas, las dudas y la desesperación; nada de eso importaba ya, nada de eso existía en ese momento. Estaba cerca. Solo un poco más. Solo un poco más (de sonreír, de halagar, de fingir) y el momento llegaría.

— Lacie — susurró, rozando con la yema de los dedos el peso reconfortante en su oreja derecha.

 

* * *

 

Lacie se fue, la primera vez con una sonrisa en el rostro, una invitación en los ojos, una promesa en los labios. Cuando Jack la encontró, le alivió ver que Lacie seguía siendo Lacie. Extraña, misteriosa; aparentemente inaccesible, pero no lo había echado. No importaba nada más. No importaba lo que ella pensaba de él, no realmente. ¿Lo había olvidado? Daba igual. Lacie estaba allí. Él la había encontrado. La promesa se había cumplido. Tras ocho solitarios años había conseguido alcanzarla, había logrado verla y, lo que era mejor, tenía permitido seguir viéndola el día siguiente, y el siguiente también. Las grietas seguían ahí, aunque ya no aumentaban. Parecían esperar algo. A veces un incómodo chirrido resonaba en sus oídos. Lo ignoró. No podía permitirse estropearlo todo. Al fin y al cabo, Lacie por fin estaba allí.

Lacie se fue. Jack permaneció, atónito ante la declaración. Lacie ha muerto. Glenn la mató. No sintió rabia. No sintió pena. No sintió nada. Una extraña sensación de entumecimiento se extendía por su cuerpo, como si tuviera frío, como en los días en los que se acurrucaba en las esquinas en los gélidos días de invierno. Como el día en el que había conocido a Lacie.

Lacie se fue, la segunda vez con una sonrisa en los labios (Jack, de alguna forma, lo sabía), una anticipación en sus ojos, ninguna promesa en sus labios. Lacie se fue, pero esta vez no quedó nada atrás para Jack.

 

* * *

 

Lacie había amado el mundo. Lacie había visto lo peor de él y aún así había decidido aceptarlo. Eso era tan característico de ella. Al fin y al cabo, lo había aceptado a él.

  
Las memorias —sus memorias, transmitidas gracias al conejo de peluche— inundaron sus pensamientos.

Jack hacía tiempo que había dejado de contar los días, los meses. Se había sentido demasiado entumecido —le había importado demasiado poco— para hacerlo. Con la llegada de Alice había sido capaz de volver a salir, a tomar algo de interés por el mundo. Aún así, había estado congelado, algo necesario para que las grietas (más reales que nunca) no se expandiesen hasta matarlo.

Las memorias de Lacie lo cambiaban todo. _Crack._ Ella había creído en él. _Crack._ Ella lo había apreciado. _Crack._ Ella confiaba en él.  
Confiaba en que él la podía hacer feliz. ¿Y qué la había hecho más feliz?

Jack alzó la mirada. A través de la ventana observó el jardín (Lacie solía pasar el tiempo allí, sentada, la mirada perdida con una sonrisa) y oyó a los pájaros, trinando en la linde de los árboles (Lacie solía callar, escucharlos atentamente, y en muchas ocasiones los acompañaba con su canto. Con su canción).

Jack sabía lo que debía hacer. Tenía que hacer feliz a Lacie, quería cumplir sus expectativas y darle lo que quería, incluso ahora que ya no se encontraba a su lado. Quería darle el mundo.

_Crack._


End file.
